alien 9 chp 2
by toboe the kid
Summary: SHWOOT WOOT CHAPTER 2!


Ok here's some more 

As Yuri turned the corner her eyes fell upon the possibly most disgusting thing that she's ever seen. The creature had three red large eyes in the middle of its black arachnid like body. It's body was decorated in scars and natural camouflage. Two claws protruded from its shoulder joints, these were obviously the cause of Kumi's wounds. It screeched at her before charging. She shot her tranquilizer pistol twice, missing both, before diving out of the way of the large beast. She rolled away as fast as she could, screaming into her communicator.

"KASUMI! KASUMI! HELP KASUMI!" The huge alien took chase on Yuri. Every now and then she would fire two shots back at the beast only to miss again.

"You should really learn how to shoot that thing Yuri." The Borg said.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE! BESIDES I DON'T SEE YOU TRYING ANYTHING AT ALL!" She grew tired of trying to lose the alien before she knew she ran herself into a dead end hallway.

"Any Ideas Yuri?" The Borg asked. Yuri became flustered, frustrated and scared she tried shooting her pistol but to her own dismay she had run out of rounds firing wildly behind her in the chase. The alien readied its attack but before it could lunge into Yuri three shots sound from behind the alien.

"You called?" Kasumi said enthusiastically as the alien fell to the ground unconscious. There was little blood from the wounds that decorated the floor beneath it. "Are you okay Yuri? That was one Hell of a close one!" Yuri looked at Kasumi in shock to see that she was still smiling though she had just been on the line of life and death. She broke down and began to cry again. Her Borg sighed before his head was pushed into Kasumi's chest for he was used to Yuri needing emotional support after a close encounter.

Later that evening after Miss Hisakawa dismissed them from their duties the two girls decided to visit Kumi in the hospital. But they had to make a stop first. Kasumi was stirring up the grocery store as she filed through candy aisles and searched for other sweets to bring their friend.

"THIS! AND THIS! AND OH! KUMI JUST LOVES THESE! OH AND WE CAN GRAB SOME OBENTO'S FOR US TO EAT ALL TOGETHER! NYA!" She came to the cashier piled high with refreshments.

"C'mon Kasumi, we don't need to feed the whole hospital. Besides this is gonna' cost a fortune." Yuri said complacently obviously embarrassed by her friend's behavior. 'Though we still have to feed the borgs' she thought lifting her eyes up to the watering mouth of her companion then to the same on Kasumi's head. Yuri sighed before saying "Alright lets do it." She gave a friendly smile towards Kasumi. She returned the smile with her catch phrase "Nya."

"Alright that'll be Thirty-two Twenty-four Kasumi." The cashier said

"HOLY SHIT." Yuri said to herself.

"Okay I'll just charge it." Kasumi said taking out a credit card and handing it to the cashier. He took it with a smile and rung her up. The cashier handed them the bags and the friendly "have a good evening." They took their treasures to St. Mary Hospital. The building was huge! Its white outer walls held about twenty stories of E.R.'s, O.R.'s, lobbies, and the average, recovery dormitory. Because at first Kumi's wounds were near fatal she had a room all to herself. Not a good thing when a sixth grader passes a week without school. (hadn't everyone that week though?) Kumi was sleeping next to her faithful borg who was also sleeping his mouth half open and dribbling onto the blue patterned sheets. Kasumi and Yuri entered to see if she was awake. The room was a gloomy dark blue color the lights were off and the moon shone in through the bedside window. The hand sewn curtains swayed in the motion of the still breeze. Although she was asleep Yuri and Kasumi entered. They came at the beginning of visiting hours so they had plenty of time to wait. The stole two rolling Doctor's chairs from their spots at the desk. They removed the borgs from their heads, sat them on a nearby table and began to gently spin and talk in the gloomy room while picking at the many snacks they had purchased.

"So how do you think she is?" Yuri asked in a whisper.

"I dunno. I do know that Miss Hisakawa checked on her and her conditions were stabilizing at an amazing rate." Kasumi responded.

"Were they definitely sure? I mean I don't want to get my hopes up. Not that I don't want her to live, oh never mind." Yuri stammered flustered and embarrassed, Her cheeks ran a bright pink color and her ears turned red.

"They said that for how serious the wound was she's healing very fast."

"That's good did you tell Miyu? (BTW "Miyu" is Yuri's best friend. I thought I'd bring that up.) I mean she should know."

"Yes I called her earlier Yesterday." Kasumi stuffed a giant piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"What Are you two yammering on and on about?" Kumi sat up with a smile on her face. Kasumi reached excitedly for the goods.

"HERE! WE-" "Kasumi…Not so loud" Yuri hissed at her. Kasumi continued in a whisper.

"…We brought you some food to make you feel better." She said smiling with an innocent glow of happiness about her.

"Aw, Kasumi! You didn't have to do that. But I'll keep it right next to my bedside so I can eat it when I can stomach something.

"Oh that's too bad you can't eat with us now. But How have you been eating?" Yuri asked.

"see those bags?" she pointed out the ones on the IV rack. "They switch the water out and feed it to me through a straw and I just drink liquefied food."

"Unreal!" Yuri and Kasumi said in unison. "sounds gross." Yuri added.

"Eh, you get used to it." Kumi laid back awaking her Borg.

"Kumi you're awake." he grumbled before yawning.

"And we have company." Kumi said pointing out Yuri and Kasumi.

"Hello there." He said kindly. Every one replied to him even Yuri, though she has always found it weird making conversation with an alien. The borgs were set on the table conversating in their alien grunts and chatter, while Yuri and Kasumi cheered Kumi up with their visiting when visiting time was over they returned Kumi's borg to her bed took their own. Hugging Kumi they wished her well in her recovery and left.

"Huh, well that was a nice visit Borg." She felt so much better now that her friends had come to see her. Although her mother visited every day, her sense of belonging and being loved came from her friends.

"Yes it was. I'm glad I was able to chat with the others. Kasumi is watching over Yuri in your place and apparently they caught whatever attacked you today. A giant arachnid."

"I don't know if that's what it really was though. I can't remember much. I remember you being in the healthcare area being monitored because of your injuries. We can only hope that's the only one."

"Yes that is something worth praying for." Kumi wondered what the coming week would bring. She wondered what it was that really attacked her. Trying to remember made her head hurt so she turned over and drifted into sleep.

"Night Borg."

"Good night…Kumi." They both drifted into the cloudy world of dreams.

Kumi dreamt that night. She was in the same dimly lit hallway. The bearings of her skates made a blissful swooshing sound. Each light went by. It seemed that Kumi was watching herself from a distance. She was restless as if she were yelling at herself not to enter the library.

"DON'T!" She screamed. But no words came out and the last thing she heard was her own scream. Something fell into the shadows of the room and before Kumi could save herself the thing rushed towards her with a screech. There were three of them.

"NOOOOO!" She woke up the doctors were standing around her. Her heart monitor was beeping incredibly fast. The borg was sticking its wing spikes into the bed crossing its eyes unable to do anything besides shiver for he was connected to her mind and feelings. Because she was uneasy so way he. They sat there shivering at three in the morning.

(I wanted to focus this on with is going on here more pages to come! This one was almost 4 pages : )


End file.
